You've Taken All You Can Bare
by booklover1997xx
Summary: Remake of episode Shooting Star, with real shooter. Tina is the one who is trapped. Samtina story, with Klaine and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**First Tina/Sam fic but do think they would make a cute couple. With Blam, Blina and Santina friendships and eventual Samtin,a Klaine and Brittana relationships**. **Remake of Shooting Star, Tina and Brittany's positions switched, plus real shooter not just Becky and Brittana are still together. Song featured True Colors**

Tina had just left her Advanced Calculus class, and was on her way to Glee practice, when she heard the gunshots. At first she didn't understand what was happening. Silence filled the hallway. No one said a single word, moved a single step. They all just stopped.

That was until the second shot consumed the school. The chaos. People were screaming, shouting, running and crying. Tina frantically looked for somewhere to hide. She pushed her way through the nearest door, which turned out to be the girls bathroom.

Once she was hidden in the locked cubicle of the girls bathroom she had escaped into, she let her thoughts take over her mind. What was going on? Was anybody hurt? Where were the rest of the New Directions? Were they ok? Would she ever be able to tell them how much she cared for them? How they were like her family?

Thinking about her friends, and the situation they were in overwhelmed her. Within seconds she had broken down into uncontrollable but luckily silent tears. Finally when she had calmed herself enough to think clearly, she reached to grab her bag to get her phone. Upon finding she didn't have it she realised she must have dropped it in all the turmoil.

Wanting to find out if her friends were ok, Tina decided she had to find them, and left the bathroom to find the Choir room.

In the minutes before the gunshots were heard, the New Directions were laughing around and joking in the 'thank God the world isn't ending' Glee practice. They were still waiting for Tina, Brittany and Santana, who was coming with Brittany to see everyone and Sugar and Joe were home ill today, to arrive when Mr Schuester invited Coach Beiste to the lesson.

They were about to get started when the gunshots were heard. When they heard the first they froze, confused, but with the second Beiste and Mr Shue jumped into action, instructing them all to hide and keep quite.

By the time they had all hidden across the room, the New Directions were overcome with silence and terror. Everyone sat spread across the room, no one knowing what to do. Mr Shue immediately began to give them instructions to text and tweet people, let them know they were safe.

Sam had raced to text his parents about what was happening, them being up in Kentucky probably meant they didn't know what was going on yet but they would find out soon enough and they needed to know he was ok. He then texted Burt and Carol, Kurt's dad and Finn's mom, who had become a kind of surrogate parents to Sam while he was living with them.

After having brief but calming conversations with both older couples and finding out his parent were going to travel down to Lima as soon as they could, Sam found he could finally breath again.

Suddenly running footsteps were heard, and someone was pulling on the handle of the Choir room. Once realising the door was locked they moved to the next, finding it locked too. Then silence, the mystery person had stopped all of a sudden. Then they all heard why. A calmer, more daunting set of footsteps were heard, heading toward them. The mystery person sprang back to life and started running away from the door, with a bang of a door. The second footsteps followed, luckily for them without even stopping at the Choir room to check it.

Sam glanced around the room, and felt terrible at the sight of his deranged friends. They all had tears in the eyes, or streaming down their cheeks. But Kitty and Marley crying hysterically in the corner, and even though he couldn't see him, he knew Blaine was in floods from the sniffles coming from his direction behind the great piano. The mixture of the girls sobs and the need to comfort his bowtie wearing best friend, made him realising he was missing something, no someone.

He grabbed his phone once more and furiously began texting the missing links. When receiving no response, Sam started to freak out. He crawled across the room to get to the door.

"Sam. Sam, What are you doing?" Mr Schuester whispered to him. Both him and Coach Beiste blocked him from his attempt for the door.

"I have to go. Tina's out there, she's not answering her phone. I, I have to go." Sam stammered at the older man, who just told him to sit and pushed him down next to Blaine and Artie.

Blaine's tear stricken eyes met Sam's. "Brittany isn't here either."


	2. Chapter 2

**After hearing the news of C****ory's death I wasn't sure if I was going to post this, but I have decided to update in memory of Cory Monteith- know that all your fans love you and hugs go out to all that knew and loved Cory or were fans of his. R.I.P Cory Monteith.**

** So this is the second chapter, just have to say the time skips are going to be quite jumbled but I hope it's easy enough to follow. Hope you like the story so far. Thank you to all those who have read my story or left really kind reviews about it especially Princess135656. Feel free to leave any reviews, fav, follows or PM me its fine would love to hear feedback for the story. :)**

* * *

"Santana, i'm scared." The feisty Latina turned to the source of the small whimpers next to her. Brittany. Tears were streaming down her face and her normally sparkling eyes were misty and clouded over. The result of the worst thing to happen in the history of William McKinley High School. A shooter in the school.

The two girls stood out in the car park staring up at the school waiting for news. Their bags, and phones, lay somewhere lost inside the school, forgotten in the mad rush to escape after the shots. "What if everyone didn't get out San? What if they are all still in there?"

Brittany mentioning the New Directions, who were most likely still inside the school, made Santana even angrier. Some of her best friends were in there, and no matter how much she wanted to get to them she couldn't. She hated just standing there, not knowing anything.

Santana sighed deeply. "They're going to be OK, Britt-Britt. I'll make sure they are, I'll try my best, OK?"

The blond gave a small nod in response. "Why won't anyone tell us what is going on?"

"I don't know, Britt."

"Do they know themselves, or are the just not telling us?"

"I don't know, Britt"

"I think they should tell us what they know, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Brittany!" I shouted to her, a bit too harshly. So I turned to a more gentler voice and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry for shouting, Britt. I'm just as confused and scared as you are, OK?"

She smiled weakly and pulled me into a loving hug. "I just don't know what do you. I feel like I'm needed inside but I don't understand why." I mumbled into her neck.

"You know what advise my mom always gives me? Follow your heart. You feel in there you need to be in the school, then go. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I looked up at her. "I won't B, I promise. I'll be back out to you in no time. I love you, Brittany S. Pierce.""I love you too, Santana Lopez."

With that Santana raced towards the school and climbed through one of the abandoned windows; and started racing in the direction of the Choir room.

* * *

The first person Blaine thought to text was Kurt. But he wasn't sure if they older boy would want his ex-boyfriend texting him terrified, so he instead texted his brother; Cooper. The conversation was quite repetitive; both boys were confessing their fear and then took turns comforting each other, well as much as they could over text message. It carried on this way for quite a while, and was only increased by the mystery footsteps at the door, and Sam's meltdown about their missing best friend.

Blaine, as happy as I am to hear from you, and I'm really glad to know that your ok, but have you talked to Kurt yet? -Coop

No... Didn't think it was fair on him to be saddled with me like this. -Blaine

Do you really think he cares about that? He will probably be more concerned with the fact that the love of his life is hiding from a crazy gunman! He will want to know, little bro. Text him, and be careful. Call me with any news. I'll be home as soon as I can. -Coop

Blaine sighed, and realised his brother was right. If the roles were reversed, he would want to know if this was happening to Kurt. So he opened a fresh message and began to type.

Hey Kurt, have you heard what's going on at McKinley? -Blaine

No. Why, what's the gossip :D -Kurt

There's a shooter in the school. I'm OK, but I don't know if anyones hurt. I'm hiding in the Choir room with most of the other New Directions. We don't know what's going on. I'm sorry to unload all of this on to you, it's not fair. But I'm so scared, Kurt. -Blaine

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that's happening to you! I'm so glad you're OK, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. -Kurt

I would hate to lose you too. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened this year. -Blaine

Don't worry about all of that. Just make sure you stay safe, everyone else too. Rachel said to give Tina and Brittana hugs from her and myself as well. Tina's probably an emotional wreck right now, right? -Kurt

Umm... Kurt I can't give them hugs or know if they're OK. They aren't here. They weren't here when the shots were fired and they aren't answering their phones. I'm so sorry, Kurt. -Blaine

* * *

After she left the bathroom, Tina ran straight for the Choir room. It was odd to see/ hear the halls of McKinley so eerily silent and empty. The only thing that made it worse were all the abandoned bags cluttering the floor. They were what scared Tina the most.

As she ran full pelt towards the only room she felt safe in at that school; she couldn't help but think, where was the shooter? There was no sign there was even a gunman in the school. Only a lot of scattered bags.

There were no bodies, dead or alive. There was no blood. There wasn't even any broken glass or shell casings from the ghastly gun. She should feel grateful. But she can't help but feel confused by this.

Just as she was closing in on her destination, she reached the final cross road in the corridor. If she carried on straight she would get to the Choir room. But despite knowing this, she glanced to her left; and ended up kicking herself.

There, standing about 20 metres away was a figure. A man who didn't seem much older than herself. He was dressed all in black, and was wearing a ski mask. Holding a gun.

Spurred on by the sight of the shooter, Tina ran frantically towards the Choir room. She grabbed the handle to the door and pulled on it. The door was locked. She tried the next one, it too was locked. Just as she was about to scream at her friends to let her in, she stopped. She looked back down the corridor, just as the shooter turned the corner and started walking calmly towards her. He was toying with her.

Refusing to let the shooter get her friends too, she took of down the corridor, soaring through the doors at the end, with a bang. Silently she prayed the shooter was following her, not going to her friends.

When she knew she was a safe distance away from the Choir room, she turned briefly only to become terrified at the sight of the shooter running full pelt towards her. Tina flew through the nearest door, to find it was Principle Figgins' office, and there she waited.

As the nearing footsteps slowed to a quick step, she knew she was a gonner. The door blew open, and Tina was faced with the person responsible for the horror that had taken place that day.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" She questioned fiercely. When she was given no response. She clenched her fists. "Who are you?"

The ski mask flinched, and she knew he was smirking. The shooters hand reached up and pulled the mask off of his face. Leaving Tina to gape dumbfoundedly at the man in front of her. A man she knew. A man she had sang and danced with once; during the half-time show. A man she had cried for; because of his misfortune. A man she had felt sorry for. A man who had brought a gun into her school.

David Karofsky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of You've Taken All You Can Bare. This is where the characters and storylines come together. This chapter does deal with some dark themes.**

** I tried to add some Brittany humour, because a Glee story would not be complete without it, even if it's an angst story. Everybody loves Brittany.**

** Also for the purpose of this story Bram did not happen, they are just friends, neither did Tina's insane crush on Blaine but the three of them are all best friends.**

**I do not own Glee or the song True Colors.**

* * *

Brittany stood alone, staring in the direction Santana had ran. She didn't say anything. All she could do was hope that the woman she was in love with would return to her safely; along with some of the best friends she could ever wish for. She could feel the tears streaming down her face; but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

It was about ten minutes before the blond dancer was struck out of her day dream by a booming voice. "Brittany! Is that you? Thank God you're ok."

She blinked and focused her eyes to find Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman standing in front her. Oh, of course they stayed in Lima, they would be here. A look of sheer relief appeared on her face as she ran into Finn's open arms, and broke into tears. She felt Finn pull her closer into his arms and saw Puck stand protectively next to her, as if they were her older brothers in their little Glee family.

"I don't know if they're OK." She pulled out of Finn's hug and looked them both in the eyes, tears still flowing from her own. "We hadn't heard from anyone, and San said something about needing to be inside. She said had to go and get everyone out, so she ran in there. What if they're not OK? What if something happened to our Glee family?" Her voice had cracked on the last couple of words and she broke down into uncontrollable tears once more. This time however it was Puck who had pulled her into his arms.

Finn was staring at his phone, was he waiting for it to turn into a robot. Brittany had tried that once, but Santana told her to stop, that they wouldn't turn into their true forms if you were watching. She was about to tell the taller boy this before he interrupted her.

"I'm gonna call Rachel and Kurt. Tell them what's going on. Maybe they've heard from Santana or maybe Blaine." He said whilst pulling his phone to his ear. Puck just nodded in response.

They soon found that Kurt and Rachel already knew about the shooting as they were in contact with Blaine. Who said that everyone was in the Choir room, except Tina. At that Puck and Finn went crazy. They started arguing and shouting at each other, and down the phone to ask Kurt to find out what the hell was going on with Blaine.

But Brittany was paralysed. Her little asian Glee sister was in there alone, and the blond dancer was truly scared for her. She soon became lost in her memories of the former goth, the performances with the Glee club, the countless mall trips that had occurred with them and the rest of the Glee girls (and Kurt of course) and all the times they had danced and sang backup together.

By this time a very sick Joe and Sugar had arrived, along with Emma Pillsbury and Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel. The boys had ended their shouting match and had began to explain everything, with Kurt and Rachel helping over the phone.

It was a comfort to them all that Kurt was still in contact with Blaine, and that Carole and Burt had heard from Sam as he was still living with them. But with still no news from Tina they were still very sad. However by this time Brittany was trapped in her memories of the 'Cell Block Tango' and 'Shake It Out' performances, when she was suddenly struck out of her daydreaming.

She grabbed the phone out of Finn's hand and spoke directly to Kurt and Rachel. "What about Santana? Ask Blaine if she's there." After receiving a negative response, she explained her realisation to the people surrounding her,and the ones over the phone, who had all become like family to her. "Maybe Santana will get Tina out. They're both in their still, maybe they will find each other."

Hope quickly overcame them all, and everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Then Finn turned to Brittany, and pulled her in for the biggest hug ever, he even lifted her off the ground and began to spin her round. "I know people call you dumb Britt, but sometimes you are the smartest person I know."

"Well duh!." She replied grinning.

Unfortunately their small celebration was short lived, as they were interrupted by a confusing yet familiar sound. Music had began to spill from the school's speakers, more specifically singing. From a voice they all knew.

_**You with the sad eyes**_  
_**Don't be **_**_discouraged_**  
_**Oh I realise**_  
_**It's hard to take courage**_

* * *

Tina just stood there. She was in shock, before her was a man she knew. She liked to believe they had began to become friends after the events of the previous year, when she had gone to comfort and be there for him with the rest of the Glee club, after his suicide attempt. But now David Karofsky stood before her, with a gun in his hand. A gun he had fired in a school. In her school.

"Why?" Her voice was low and tough, but most of all hurt. If it hadn't had been just the two of them in that room with complete silence surrounding them, he would not have heard the question. But he had, he just didn't reply. So she tried again. "Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

"To show them all that they don't own me. That I'm not weak. And to get revenge. If it wasn't for this school, for Kurt and Santana and the rest of your fucking Glee club I wouldn't have had to come out. I wouldn't have to fucking deal with all of this shit. All the looks, the comments, the judgements. I can't deal with them. I shouldn't have too. And I wouldn't of have to if it wasn't for your damn Glee club!" He screamed at her, the whole room almost shock with the intensity of his rage.

Tina could see he was having some kind of break down. She couldn't say she was surprised though. To be able to hate yourself, and the rest of the world, as much as David Karofsky did, you couldn't be completely sane. Which meant he needed help, and Tina knew she had to try and give it to him. However she didn't really know just how unhinged he really was, until the next words came out of his mouth.

"I was originally gonna go to the Choir room, but when I saw you I thought it was perfect. I could get my revenge on the Glee club, and prove to everyone that I'm still a man. That I'm not weak, and I'm definitely not gay."

Her body went into shock. Terrified shock. "What do you mean by that? You are gay."

"No! No, I'm not! And I'm gonna prove that now." He roared menacingly, advancing towards her.

By this point the small asain was in full on panic mode, she could barely process what was happening. "Wait! I know you're angry, and upset. But, that... That won't help you. You would most likely end up hating yourself more, because you know that's not what you want."

Her breathing was ragged and her stomach felt like it belonged in the circus, the amount of flips it was doing. But she could see that her improvisation , to try and get Karofsky to stop was working. Slowing, but it was working. So she continued, a little more confident now.

"Despite what you and other people think, there is nothing wrong with being gay. People just don't understand it. But times are changing, people are more accepting, and understanding now. You can even get married, when you finally accept who you are, and find the right guy. One day you will love who you are, and it will all be because of one special guy. He will love you with all of his heart, and it will all be OK. I promise."

By this point, the man in front of her couldn't even face the younger singer, and just stared down at his shoes. She could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down. After about three minutes of silence, he looked back up to her. His face was void of any emotion. "That song you sang in your freshman year, the one where you all wore different colored shirts, what was it?"

She was confused for a second before she remembered. "What, True Colors?"

"Sing it." He grumbled forcefully.

"Why?"

"Just sing it!" He bellowed. He pointed to the microphone that links to all of the speakers around the school, which he quickly switched on.  
She turned towards the machine and began to sing.

_**You with the sad eyes**_  
_**Don't be **_**_discouraged_**

In this moment, Tina couldn't help but feel sorry for the jock in front of her. His eyes were full of sorrow, and even with all the stuff he has done, no one should have to feel this way.

_**Oh I realise**_  
_**It's hard to take courage**_  
_**In a world full of people**_

All she could think of were the people she loved; the Glee club. Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, the whole club, she even thought of Santana. But the person who kept flashing into her mind was Sam. How she would never be able to tell him her true feelings for him, and how strong they were.

_**You can lose sight of it all And the darkness still inside of you Can make you feel so small**_

And then she could help but realise just how small she was. She had no power in this fight. If Karofsky lost it, she was dead.

_**But I see your true colors**_  
_**Shining through**_  
_**I see your true colors**_  
_**And that's why I love you**_  
_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**True colors are beautiful**_  
_**Like a rainbow**_

Just like that she was pulled out of the song. Not by the person in front of her, but by another. A voice she knew well, who was currently screaming her name. Tina knew there was only one thing she could do.

"HELP ME!"

And then it all went black.

* * *

Ever since the event with the door, Sam had been mentally pacing the Choir room. He hadn't voiced his thoughts out loud, but he was almost certain the first set of footsteps had been someone in trouble. He had originally thought it was Tina, but if it was why didn't she just call out to them. So he had brushed that thought off, but he could escape from the weird feeling in his heart.

Mr Shue and Coach Beiste had immediately rushed to assure them it was OK, but from the look they shared after, the blond boy knew they were just as scared as the rest of them.

They were all happy when Blaine had managed to get hold of Kurt and Rachel, who at the same time, were on the phone to Finn and Puck, who managed to find Brittany. They were relieved the blond dancer was OK, but devastated to find out that Santana had ran back into the school in search of them, as she hadn't gotten there. Sam briefly wondered if it had been her at the door, but soon ruled that out. If it was they would have known, as the Latina would have gone, in her own words, 'all Lima Heights'.

When Blaine first told them of Brittany's plan, they just sat in silence processing the idea. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Are you sure it was Brittany who said that? Our Britt, cause thats actually quite smart." Kitty remarked

Sam frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, lets face it. Brittany's not the smartest person in the world, and..." But before the younger blond could finish, she was interrupted by the other cheerleader in the room.

"Can we please focus. Tina's out there, most likely on her own, and scared. She's my best friend and i can't stand not knowing if she's OK." Blaine then broke into tears, Sam crawled to his side and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He hated seeing Blaine like this. The past year Sam, Blaine and Tina had become best friends, almost inseparable. He knew exactly how the other boy was feeling.

"I know Blaine. But I know that she's OK. You know how I know that, I can feel it, here." He said indicating to his heart.

However all of a sudden, they were shocked into silence. There was a voice travelling through the speaker on the wall. A singing voice.

_**You with the sad eyes**_  
_**Don't be **_**_discouraged_**  
_**Oh I realise**_  
_**It's hard to take courage**_

"Please tell me that's not Tina signing. Someone tell me it's not." Sam cried, trying to convince himself he was wrong.

But Artie had to burst his bubble, tears flowing from behind his glasses. "It is. She sang that song Freshman year."

As the group listened to the girl, who was like family to most of them, singing the song, they could tell she was terrified and in tears. However they didn't have to listen to the whole song, as she suddenly stopped after the first chorus.

That was when they heard her scream for help. That was when they heard her silenced. That was when they heard the gunshot.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I showed this story to my sister yesterday and she slapped me for leaving it like this, and I realised that I reallllllllly need to update it so here you go. Now as i'm writing this it probably doesn't help the cliffhanger situation an there's new one- sorry about that but I won't leave it as long to update this time though. I know it's short but wanted to get it up today as it's my birthday, also felt that the chapter should be ended here. **

**If you like this story you should check out my other story, Trembling Heart Of A Captured Bird. (hint hint ;))**.

**I do have a question for you guys though. I'm not sure if the story is going to go in this direction but if one of the characters were going to die would you want it to be; Tina, Santana or Sam?**

**Hope you like the new chapter anyway :) **

* * *

Santana was tiptoeing down the halls of McKinley High as slowly and silently as she could. She was almost at the Choir room when she heard the singing.

_**You with the sad eyes**_  
_**Don't be **_**_discouraged_**  
_**Oh I realise**_  
_**It's hard to take courage**_

She was suddenly filled with rage. How dare they take Tina? Santana had never been close to the younger Asian, but she was one of the original glee girls, so she was still like a sister to the Latina. and no one hurts Santana Lopez's family without getting cut.

As she ran full pelt towards the source of the sound; most likely coming from Figgins' office, she couldn't help but feel scared. Not just for herself, or Tina, but for everyone else in Glee. What if any of them were hurt? she didn't like to show her feelings, because that showed weakness, and she couldn't let them see her as weak. But she loved everyone in Glee, and she didn't know what she would do if any of them were hurt.

_**But I see your true colors**_  
_**Shining through**_  
_**I see your true colors**_  
_**And that's why I love you**_  
_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_  
_**Your true colors**_  
_**True colors are beautiful**_  
_**Like a rainbow**_

Turning the corner she looked ahead of her, and saw a man, with his back facing the Latina, pointing a gun against the head of the small Asian girl. Santana could see the tears streaming down her face, and felt sick to her core. which meant she couldn't stop the scream for escaping her lips.

"TINA!"

That got her attention. She saw Tina's head snapped towards her, and relief filled her eyes.

"HELP ME!"

Seeing the shooter jumped, not expecting the turn of events, panicked the ex-cheerio. But what terrified her was the gunshot that came next, leading Santana to see the one thing that horrified her even more. The microphone in front of Tina's face exploding due to the bullet and Tina flying across the room and landing in a heap against the wall.

* * *

Blaine felt numb. He couldn't breathe. 'What just happened? Was Tina shot? Was she hurt? Oh my gosh i think i'm hyperventilating.' He thought to himself. He was completely panicked, one of his best friends was missing. They may even be seriously hurt, or... No don't think that way she's gonna be fine. It was taking all of Blaine's willpower not to break down. He needed to stay as calm as he could for Sam.

He could hear Sam was completely losing it. the blond boy was in complete freak out mode. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he thrashed around, trying to escape Coach Beiste and Mr Schuester's hold. As soon as they had heard the gunshot, he had sprung towards the door. And when the teachers had refused to let his leave, he had began screaming. It got to the point where they had to physically hold him back and cover his mouth, to stop his thrashing around and screaming.

After that he was pushed back to the ground, next to Blaine, sobbing.

No one did much of anything in the time that came next, except there was a lot of crying. Blaine kept texting Kurt simple messages, so everyone would know they were still alive. But apart from that nothing came from anyone. Not until around quarter of an hour after Tina singing had stopped, when they heard something new.

There was screaming and shouting coming from just down the hall.

Then a gunshot.

And finally a thud, like a body hitting the ground.

"NO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here is the newest chapter! :) Unfortunately this will be the last chapter D: However there will be an epilogue :D. Please review tell me if you liked this story or not, and what you thought of it would like to hear your opinions! Also I have been trying to decide if I should do a side story to this- with how the graduates found out about the shooting, let me know if you think I should. ****Please review, fav, follow. :):):)**

* * *

Brittany POV

She was still reeling after the chaos that began when Tina's singing was interrupted by the gunshot. As soon as it had happened the police had jumped into action. Brittany didn't understand what was happening, she just waited with Finn, Puck and the parents of everyone in the New Directions, even the old ones. Seeing everyone, or just talking over the phone, or through another, was somewhat of a comfort. But seeing the terror and sadness in their eyes, and knowing what had put it there made the blond feel horrified.

Puck still hadn't released her from the hug he had pulled her into as soon as Tina had began singing the song. His grip was tight around her stomach and his head has buried into her shoulder. Not only that, but Finn kept glancing towards them and talking to Rachel and Kurt, as if he was scared that if he didn't keep looking at or talk to them they would disappear.

A police officer, who Brittany had named Officer Bob as she couldn't remember his name, had been keeping them informed of all that they knew. He was currently telling mainly the adults that they were planning to send a special unit in order to try and catch the shooter before anyone elses is hurt.

"Wait. Anyone else? Does that mean Tina's hurt?" Puck interrupted, finally letting go of the blond cheerleader and stepping towards the officer.

Officer Bob looked pained at the hurt on everyone's faces. "We don't know anything for sure yet, which is why we are sending the unit in. However, you should be prepared, in case the worst does happen. I'm so sorry." And with one more sympathetic glance he walked away.

Finn handed over his phone to his mom, and walked over to Brittany and Puck. They stood either side of the blond placing an arm either around her shoulders or waist for comfort. All three of them had tears streaming down their faces, as they stood looking at the school.

"They're going to be ok, aren't they?" She whispered, unable to get her voice any louder.

"I don't know, Brittany. I hope so."

* * *

Tina POV

"Come on Tina! You have to wake up. Come on, please." They was a familiar voice pleading with her. She could tell the girl was desperate and in tears. She tried to wake fully, but the sharp pain in her head was overwhelming. But she managed to open her eyes to see Santana Lopez crouched by her. Her make up was ruined from where she had been crying, and there was a red stain on her dress. Tina presumed that it was blood.

"Santana, what happened? Where's Karofsky?" She asked, her voice small and weak.

The Latina looked over her shoulder, and the younger girl saw the man on the floor behind her. "I think he's unconscious, but we have to go just in case ok? We have to get you to the hospital. I know i'm not a doctor, but even i know that it's a bad sign if your head is bleeding."

Santana helped the Asian girl to her feet, and together they ran out down the corridor. They were heading in the direction of the Choir room, when they heard the running footsteps, and a thunderous bang not far behind them.

The two girls stopped in their tracks. They turned to face each other, fear evident in their eyes. The older girl quickly pulled her into the doorway of one of the classrooms.

"You have to keep going, get to the Choir room, and get help." Santana whispered to her.

Tina violently shook her head, not matter the intense pain that it caused her. "Not without you."

"You have to, someone needs to distract him and your too hurt. So just go, please." And with that Tina found herself watching Santana, the girl who saved her from most likely getting shot, running the in the other direction towards Karofsky, and his gun.

Not knowing what else to do, she sunk to the floor and placed her head on her knees, and let the sobs she had been holding in since she first saw the gunman. She stayed like that for a while, for too long probably. Until she heard a deep voice interrupted her.

"You know I can see you, right?"She lifted her head and looked up to see David Karofsky, the man she should've been running from only 10 metres away. He was smirking at her, because he knew he had won.

Trembling she got to her feet. With a quick sideways glance, she noticed she was just down the corridor from the Choir room. If she screamed, they would hear her, they could help. But she couldn't. Her body and mind wouldn't let her. She couldn't endanger them too.

"Why are you doing this? Please just let me go." The former goth bellowed. By this point she was beyond terrified, and didn't know what to do. He looked furious and for the first time that day, Tina actually thought she was going to die.

"You know if you hadn't have run, I probably wouldn't have killed you. Would've let you go. But now I'm really angry, so I'm gonna have to shoot you." He spat out, looking directly into her eyes, as he slowly walked towards her.

She was paralysed with fear, as he raised his arm. Then she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

Suddenly, someone was next to her, and she heard screaming, Santana was there. When the shot rang out, all Tina noticed was the numbness. She couldn't feel anything. Not the air against her skin. Not the Latina's soft fingers that had somehow found themselves laced together with her own. And certainly not the bullet that had come speeding out of the gun, towards the two girls.

She did however hear the piercing scream that came next. But she couldn't figure out if it came from the girl next to her, or her own lips, as she felt both of their bodies slump to the floor.

"NO!"

* * *

Sam POV

The blond boy looked towards Mr Shue. He saw the heartbreak and helplessness in the older man's eyes, when they locked with the boy's own. he knew they were thinking the same thing, someone's been shot.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Sam burst out from behind the piano, and sprinted towards the door. Thankfully no one was quick enough to stop him, as he lunged through the door. Looking from the left to the right he saw three figures just down the corridor. There were two girls deposited on the floor screaming, bodies entwined together. But the worst thing was the man standing over them, holding the gun. just over their heads.

It was then that the Southern boy made probably the stupidest decision of his life. He ran towards them.

At the point when he was 5 metres away, the gunman looked up. Looking at his face, Sam saw that the man in front of him was an old teammate of his, David Karofsky. When the older boy saw him, fear crossed his face as he turned and ran away, like the coward he was.

When he reached the two girls, he noticed who it was. Lying covered in blood, was his ex-girlfriend and friend, Santana Lopez, and the girl who currently held his heart, Tina Cohen-Chang.

Tears filled his eyes as he saw the gunshot. The blood running from it had soaked both girls, as they were both in floods of tears. He locked eyes with the girl who hadn't been shot, he saw the terror in them.

"Someone help please! She's been shot! Please she's gonna die! Help us, please!"


	6. Epilogue

**Here it is the epilogue, the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic, I hope you liked it! Everyone one who has read and reviewed for this story, thank you so much for taking the time. I love each and every one of you, and this is for you. **

**P.S. Haven't decided if i'm doing a side story about graduate please leave me a review on your opinion.**

**P.P.S. Please check out my other stroy Trembling Heart Of A Capture Bird. :D**

* * *

Epilogue

She just sat there, staring at the coffin in front of her. She was still having a hard time believing she was gone. She remembered seeing her terrified at the school, when the first saw each other again. She remembered her body slumping to the floor, dragging her own with her. And she remembered watching the light leave her eyes, as she took her last breath.

Stuck in the memory of the other girl's death, she didn't notice Sam walking up and sitting on the pew next to her. "I can't believe it's her funeral already."

And when that didn't receive any reaction, he tried again. "Are you ok?" That time she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. And Sam found himself looking at the broken face of Tina Cohen-Chang.

"She saved me. She got in the way, as he tried to shoot me. It's my fault she's gone." She whispered looking back at the photo at the front of the church. A photo of Santana Lopez.

He didn't even feel as he was talking to the same girl he used to know. She had been do bubbly, kind, happy. But now she just seemed destroyed.

"None of this was your fault, Tina. Santana knew what she was doing when she ran into the school, knowing there was a gunman in there. She knew the risks, but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure you were safe. Or she wouldn't have got in the way of that bullet."

"You know, I've heard that speech before. Mr Schue gave it to me, then Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester, Burt Hummel, Puck, even Brittany herself gave it to me. It still doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't for me, Santana Lopez would still be here right now." She replied her voice even and emotionless, as if she had been rehearsing the perfect thing to say.

"Listen to me, you're gonna be ok. You're still in shock. You will come to realise that it's not your fault, and then one day you will forgive yourself of something that everyone, including Brittany, Dr and Mrs Lopez and even Santana probably has already forgiven you of. Even if you technically didn't do it. But until that day, you're gonna have me to tell you how amazing you are everyday. I'm never gonna let you go." He cried out, as he pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, never wanting to let go.

* * *

5 years later

Sam stood at the end of the passage. He knew that Mr Schuester and his wife Emma sat with the parents of all the New Directions were in the seats behind him. He knew that Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Matt, Joe, Sugar, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty and Unique were sat at the front, Kurt had placed them on guard duty, just in case he had insisted. He also knew that standing right next to him was his best friend; Blaine Anderson, cracking jokes as usual. But what the blond was mostly aware of was how nervous he was.

It was stupid to be this stupid, but hey it was the most important day of his life so far. What if something went wrong, what if she didn't turn up. In the middle of his panicking he brought this up with his best friend.

"That's mental, Sam. She loves you, has for 5 years. You and her have been there for each other forever. She will be here. Trust me."

Just like he predicted the doors at the end of the passage opened. First to walk through was Rachel and Quinn, wearing their floor length, satin, black and white dresses, their arms linked as they walked together. Next came Mercedes and Kurt, 'Cedes wearing the same as the other two and Kurt wearing a suit the same as Sam's and Blaine's. After them, Brittany came gliding towards them, her dress flowing as she walked. When she reached them she took her place of Sam's other side, careful to leave a gap for the one missing person.

When he saw her, he felt his heart stop. She looked beautiful. Her stunning white dress, made her look like an angel. His angel. Standing 10 meters away from him was Tina Cohen-Chang. The girl who was about to become his wife.

As she began to walk down the aisle, he couldn't take his eyes of off her, and the little girl walking down with her. She was four years old and looked exactly like her mom, apart from her eyes, she had her fathers eyes. His eyes.

The girl was his and Tina's daughter. They had found out Tina was pregnant 6 months after the shooting at McKinley, and Tina had decided she wanted to honor Santana. So 9 months later, when she had arrived they did just that.

_Santana Tina Evans, born 16th July 2014._


End file.
